Websites utilize webpage forms that provide for data entry from users that may be retained and/or utilized by the website. In general, presentation logic controls the presentation of fields and content to a user, and is linked to business logic controlling how the data is displayed, changed, stored, and utilized. Thus, when a user interacts with overlying presentation logic on a webpage, the backend business logic processes the interactions and may store or utilize the resulting data for the website, databases, etc. Websites may be hosted by a single or set of networked servers that enable users to access and manipulate the website.
Interactive voice response (IVR) provides a technology allowing a user to interact with, such as receive and transmit data between, computer systems including networked servers. A server may also host the website, which may also be offered to the user as a data entry point. However, IVR systems are constructed separate from general presentation logic of webpage elements. For example, a separate system is constructed and tied to the backend business logic in an IVR system. The separate system governs the presentation of IVR messages and the receipt of keyboard and/or voice input. Thus, existing webpage content created for use and display to the user is not reused for the IVR system, and vice versa. Therefore, existing servers require construction of two separate systems in order to offer website and IVR functionality to users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.